The Tale of the Vampires
by HotWolfGirl
Summary: Vivian is the ideal teen, except for her little 'problem'. After killing her boyfriend accidently while living among humans her family is forced to flee and live among their own kind, as well as other kinds. That is, untill the vampire hunters come.
1. Chapter 1 The Move

Ok, to those who read this before, its been completely redone! ill be rewriting what i have and actually finishing this

thanks to my friend for sticking with my bad spelling and grammar to help me fix it. It's alot better now i promise! so review pretty please!!

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ The Move

Vivian stared out the car window before leaning her face against the cool glass. They were moving again, but this time it was all her fault...

~Flashback~

Vivian and her boyfriend, Chris, were celebrating their 1 year anniversary. They had decided to hang out for the entire afternoon after school and were currently enjoying themselves in a nook in the back of the school. They were "in love" and Vivian hadn't even drunk human blood since they'd been dating. Not that Chris would know about anything that...

He had her pinned up against the wall and started planting kisses down her neck, but all she could think about was how long it had been since she last had a drink and how fast he was making the little blood she had left pump.

Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud.

She moaned as he recaptured her mouth.

She broke off the kiss and moved to the hollow between his shoulder and neck. She started kissing the hollow, lightly grazing her teeth along his skin. She felt him moan and her teeth started extending. She accidentally nicked his skin and the smell of blood filled the air.

"Oh my God. Chris, I'm so sorry" she apologized quickly.

"For what?" he asked, confused. He lifted his hand to his neck and felt a bead of blood there. "Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't even notice." He smiled at her and gently pushed her back against the wall. "Now where were we?"

Vivian tried to go to the other side of the neck, but the smell was just too strong. It drew her back to the spot she nicked and she physically tried to pull away. Chris, getting the wrong message moved so they changed places, him now being pinned against the wall. He grabbed her around the waist and pressed his hips into hers.

She moaned, overcome with emotion once again and went back to the spot between his neck and shoulder momentarily forgetting about the nick in his skin. She gasped as the taste of blood hit her tongue. Shaking slightly, she let her tongue touch the opening. He moaned loudly. She gasped as the taste hit her tongue. Instinct kicked in as her fangs came out and she pressed him against the wall, pinning him there with her body as her teeth broke the skin.

And then she drank.

She watched, as if from outside her own body as she continued to drink. Endorphins from her saliva kept Chis quiet as she struggled to stop. It had been so long since she drank human blood, let alone fresh blood. She'd been surviving on blood-bank blood for so long...

It was nightfall by the time she was done. It had just started lightly raining when she finally stopped. There was but a few drops of blood left, unmoving. His heart had given out a while ago. As she moved back Chris' body, now lifeless, slid to the ground. She looked down at him, her heart breaking.

"What have I done?"

She crouched down to cradle his head in her lap as tears started pouring down her face. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad," she whispered hoarsely, "I've killed him."

He said nothing but simply opened his arms. She rushed into them, completely losing control of her emotions. Upset at Chris' death. Anger at herself for her loss of control. Scared of what would happen next.

~Flashback over~

She banged her head slightly against the window as her mom, determined as always, pestered her with questions about her first kill.

"Well how long do you think it took?" her mom asked, pressing for the details.

"I don't know," she moaned, banging her head against the window, "I wasn't exactly paying attention to the time when it happened."

"Oh, stop bothering her, Victoria," her father said, turning to look at them both. "Do you not think she has been through enough?" He turned back to look at the road, hands gripping the steering wheel with unneeded intensity.

They were headed for the country. After Vivian and her father returned home from hiding Chris' body, the entire family packed up their stuff and cut all connections to the home they were currently in. Her brother, Michael, was following behind in his black Jeep. He hated to be called Mike, so she often made a point of calling him that, just to annoy him. Behind him was her aunt and uncle with the moving van. Everyone had packed up what they could and left as soon as they could. Because they moved a lot, most of their furniture was rented or came with the house, so the only real things in the small van were personal items, clothes, sheets, etc.

She gasped as they pulled around the corner of the road and she saw a massive Victorian styled house.

"It might get a bit drafty come winter, but we got it for a steal." her mom said, watching Vivian's eyes went wide. She knew her daughter loved this time period even more than she did. "And it is more than big enough for, say, a party next weekend?"

"Really? Oh-my-gosh-thanks-mom!" Vivian said in a rush. Her parents had often allowed her to have parties, knowing full well their daughter could handle herself.

"Your father and I will be spending that weekend in the nearest town looking for some part-time jobs to keep ourselves amused," Victoria stated with smirk on her face.

Vivian sighed. She knew that her parents would also be scouting out blood banks and other ways to get blood. Her parents usually found places like mortuaries, retirement and nursing homes, and hospices. Over the years, they had found that places with older and dead people had blood that was easy to get.

What Vivian did not know was that her parents were going out tonight to register her for school, and this was going to be nothing like the normal high schools she was accustomed to.


	2. Chapter 2 New School, New Life?

**Hey everyone!**

**For those who don't know, my laptop kind got confiscaded for 2 weeks BUT i did manage to get this done!!**

**Many thanks to Taylomq for editing and ideas. It's nice to have someone point out flaws in the plot and be able to discuss how to fix them.**

**Oh, and like my other story, reviews would be nice!! I know im rewriting this from '07 but a current review would be nice! especially considering i know ppl have been reading it!! I have the next chapter all but done and I will hold it randsom!!**

**anyways, This chapters uber long caus i kinda combined 2 by accident when i rewrote it but its good!! **

**remember R+R!**

**-HWG**

_

* * *

_

What Vivian did not know was that her parents were going out tonight to register her for school, and this was going to be nothing like the normal high schools she was accustomed to.

**Chapter Two – New School New Life?**

The next day, Vivian's alarm went off at 6:30 PM. She awoke with a start and rubbed her eyes. Yawning she stretched her arms up and got up to check the weather. _Good_. She thought to herself, closing the curtains. _It's going to be a warm evening. I'll be able to wear my skirt._

Yawning once more, she made her way over to the bathroom to start getting ready for school.

After a particularly long and warm shower, Vivian grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself as she began to dig through boxes. They had arrived only yesterday and boxes, unlabeled and unorganized as usual, were scattered everywhere. She eventually found a box of clothes under her temporary bed and dug through it until she found the perfect outfit. Laying it on the bed, she went over to her vanity, the mirror charmed to give a reflection, and started on her hair. As unruly as it could be, once brushed it hung to her waist and sometimes ended in soft ringlets, other times it ended as straight as if she had used a straightening iron on it. Sighing, she applied some clear lip-gloss to her lips, giving them some shine, before heading back to get changed. Pulling on a jean skirt that went just above her knees, a long black v-neck t-shirt, and a black belt with silver studs, she grabbed a pair on strappy black sandals before walking downstairs.

Vivian wandered into the kitchen. Her parents were putting things into the cupboards. Michael flipped the morning paper down and turned to Vivian, "Hello dearest one. Are you ready to go to your new penitentiary...I mean school." He had a big smile on his face. He had always believed that school was just another form of prison.

"Thanks, '_dad'_. I am so looking forward to school," she said flatly. "What is with this school anyway?" She pulled up a chair beside him and she pulled on her sandals. "There's a Parent-Teacher Interview at 8 O'clock tonight that none of you are going to, but I have to go, when I don't know _any_ of my classes, let alone my teachers. In fact, I don't even know where this school is!"

Michael folded up his paper. "Don't worry; I will take you to your new school. It's on the way to my new college." Getting up, he wandered over to the pantry where their mother was standing and, reaching around her, grabbed a muffin. Taking off the packaging he leaned against the counter before taking a bite.

Victoria then stated, "Thank you Michael. You were very lucky to get transferred. It really is a great college down here..."

Vivian then realized that Michael was controlling their mother to get her off of the topic of school. She then clued in that he must have just manipulated the main people at the college as well to get himself transferred without hassle, so she continued on her mother's train of thought. "Yes, very lucky. How were you able to convince them, anyway?"

He gave her a look before she felt the familiar tug at the edges of her mind. Resisting, she looked him right back in the eye. After a minute he gave up and went back to munching on his muffin.

Michael, finishing his muffin, stood up. "Hurry up, Viv. It is time to go to school. I will meet you in the jeep. Don't make me wait or I will leave without you." He walked out of the kitchen, through the door leading to the garage and a few minutes later Vivian heard the engine start up. She sighed.

"I'll see you later. I love you. By Mom, Dad."

As she walked through the door she heard her parents say in unison. "Goodbye darling. I hope you have a good night at school. Love you."

_Sometimes it's really creepy how they do that._ She thought to herself as she walked into the garage. Noticing Michael looking impatient from the drivers side she quickly slid into the front seat, taking care not to catch her belt on the seat. _He flips if I so much as rub the car the wrong way._ She thought to herself as she carefully arranged her bag on the floor and unrolled the window. Tonight was definitely going to be very interesting.

"So..." She started casually as they pulled out onto the driveway. "What did mom and dad tell you about my new school, this" She dug through some papers in her bag and finding the one she was looking for she continued "Lamia High School". Vivian squinted at the bad photocopy of a picture of the school. She was pretty sure the people standing in front of the school were wearing hoop skirts and bonnets.

"How old is this school. Or this picture as a matter of fact?" she said, squinting. "We're not expected to actually wear this stuff are we?" she said, starting to panic.

Michael chuckled "Which question do you want me to answer?"

She thought for a minute, "School uniforms, do we have them or not?" She had already started going through a bunch of possibilities for modifying a uniform should they have one.

"No, you don't," he replied smirking, "next question."

"Why am I going to school, alone, at night?"

"Because...you need to figure out your classes and this is the most convenient time to do so. Last question."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"I can not answer that. You are out of questions. Please insert tokens to play again." He held out his hand, laughing in the process.

She smacked his hand and poked him in the ribs for good measure. He just laughed and went back to driving.

Suddenly, Michael brought the jeep to a screeching halt. Vivian, startled, yelled, "what the hell! What did you hit this time?"

Laughing, he replied, "nothing _this time._" He mocked her panicked voice, "it is time for you to get out of my car and get your butt into school."

Vivian looked out the window of the car and got her first look at her new school. It was very different from the picture. She pulled up the picture and held it up, comparing the two, "How long ago was this taken?" she asked referring to the picture.

"I cannot answer that. Now please get out. I have to get to school as well." He shuddered as he said it. She had no doubt he'd just end up hanging out around campus trying to pick up a new girl. He liked slim brunettes and it wasn't that hard for him to find them. He preferred fresh to the banks.

Sighing, she gathered up her stuff and climbed out. She had barely shut the door before the jeep sped off. _I really have to get my own ride._ She thought to herself as she turned around to face her new school.

Gritting her teeth she started down the pathway toward the front of the school. Upon getting closer she realized just how big the school was, and upon entering and promptly got herself lost. _You'd think being a vampire I would at least have a sense of direction, but no._ she thought to herself,_ I'm probably the only one on the planet that can't even find the office._

She turned a corner and found herself face to face with a guy. Stepping back she mumbled and apology before realizing that not only had he _not_ noticed her, but he was the first actual student she'd met at the school.

"Um, hi." She said, waving her hand slightly in front of his face. He jumped slightly and looked at her with the most startling gray eyes. Upon a closer look she noticed flecks of the palest blue she had ever seen in his eyes as well. He smiled at her and the flecks seemed to become more noticeable.

"Hi yourself" he replied smirking "I haven't seen you around here before." She felt his eyes travel over her body, "and considering this school that's quite a feat."

She shifted her weight to one side and resisted looking him over. From what she'd already noticed, apart from his eyes, was that he was just taller than her, he had jet black hair that, with a slight wave, went just past his jaw and was extremely fit. She forced herself to look him in the eye until he finished looking her over. _Just wait it out. Maybe he can take you to the office. He's the first person you've seen, be nice. _She told herself while she waited.

Apparently she met his approval. He nodded, turned around and walked off. _What the...?_ she thought to herself, running to catch up to him "Hey, where are you going?" she asked upon catching up to him. "The office of course, isn't that where you wanted to go?" He smirked and kept walking. She just followed dumbfounded. _How did he know what I was thinking? I'm pretty sure I didn't say that out loud. He must have just guessed I wanted to go to the office, being a new student and all._ He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm laughing because of how in denial you are." He paused at her look of confusion. "Do you even know what kind of school this is?" She shook her head no. He sighed. "Lamia..." Sighing again he started pushing Vivian along the hallway. "Lamia is Latin for Vampire. This school was originally founded for and by Vampires. A couple thousand years ago, when the vampire population started going down, they opened up the school to other races. Like me." He grinned devilishly.

Turning a corner, Vivian realized they were back near the front of the school. "I was already... never mind." She said as she noticed a small sign she had missed before, hanging over a doorway that read 'Office'.

He burst out laughing. "You were already down here before and you missed the office? Nice." He held the door open for her and gave her a small bow as she walked in.

Vivian smiled to herself as she walked into the office. _Maybe this school won't be as bad as I first thought._ _Maybe I can actually fit in here._

"Don't count on it." He whispered in her ear as he followed her in. "Even here, you're still pretty unique." He flashed her another one of his devilish smiles before walking over to a secretary's desk. Her nameplate read 'Mrs. Sybil.'.

"Hello Damien. I will be with you and Vivian in a minute." Mrs. Sybil said, without looking up from her ancient looking typewriter. Vivian mentally cataloged both Mrs. Sybil and Damien. _At least I finally know his name_. She though to herself while she waited on Mrs. Sybil to finish up what she was doing on her typewriter. _Maybe I can convince my parents to donate some computers to this office. It might speed some things up a bit. Maybe some new desks too..._

Damien smiled to himself as he listened in on Vivian's thoughts _This could get interesting._ He thought to himself, _Finally a female vamp that's not all conceded. It doesn't help though that she's got a nice body to go with the brain. Hopefully she's smart enough to stay away from the jackass male vamps. Maybe... _He heard a snicker and he turned his thoughts back to Darien, the demon residing within himself. _"What?"_ He asked his demon impatiently _"I can hope can't I?"_

Darien just laughed _"Dude, I live inside you and I know where that train of thought was going. Just as both of us know there is no way that she won't want to be with her own kind. Just give up on her already. We __were__ having a nice little chat before she interrupted us anyway."_

Damien just laughed, _"yeah, because us discussing what to have for lunch was a 'nice little chat'."_ He sighed, _"but yeah, I guess your right. But then again, I'm not going to lay down and give up either."_

Their conversation was interrupted as Mrs. Sybil finished typing and looked up expectantly. "I assume you're here for your timetable and locker placement." She said, "But I'm not sure why you're here, Damien. Did you find Vivian wandering the halls?"

Damien chuckled at Mrs. Sybil's knack for guessing the truth. She was probably the only human in the school and yet she could read the students like a book. He had often thought that she used to be a Roma, reading cards and the future and all, and that it wasn't a trick or a scam like most, but a gift, and that's why she got the job here at the school full of 'otherworldies'. He laughed at the new 'politically correct term' their government had come up with to group all the races together.

"Yes Mrs., you're right as always." Damien answered for the both of them.

Sybil smiled and started digging through some piles of paperwork. She finally found what she was looking for and handed it over to Vivian. Before she could look at it however, Damien had grabbed it and was looking it over. Smiling his devilish smile he looked up at her "Perfect, we have the same first and last period classes."

He handed her back the schedule. It had 'Vampire – Female' written at the top in curvy writing. She noticed that the mandatory classes were typed in, but her optional ones were filled in by hand. At the bottom were a series of numbers.

"That's your locker, and lock combination." Darien explained, taking the lock Sybil was offering her, "and that" he pointed to some numbers under the teachers name "is the time class starts. PM for you of course. In case you haven't noticed, this entire school runs on a nocturnal clock.

She had been wondering why there were no parents or teachers wandering around for this so-called parents night. It was just her parents clever cover up for getting her to school. Figures. She was jerked back to reality as Damien put his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her out of the office. "Don't worry, Mrs .Sybil, I can show her where her locker is. It's right by mine. Thanks for the help. Bye!" He called out the goodbye just as he opened the door for her and gave her a gentle push out.

"Come on, class starts in about 10 minutes and this school isn't exactly small." He started off down the hallway in toward the middle of the school. "The more your here though, the more you learn about shortcuts..." His voice trailed off as he became deep in thought. Vivian thought he was just thinking, but he was really having a conversation with Darien. They were arguing about whether or not to show her their shortcut. The one that only them and their close friends knew. Damien ended up winning. They turned a corner and he turned to face her.

"Okay, I'm going to show you a shortcut that only myself and close friends know about. So don't go blabbing about it okay?"

_Who would I even tell it to? He's the only person I know from this school and I'm not going to ruin a potential friendship by blabbing about a shortcut._ Her mind made up, she nodded that she wouldn't tell a soul.

Damien, having his conformation, mentally stuck his tongue out at Darien before turning to bang on some lockers. "I can never remember which one it is..." He mumbled to himself before banging on one that sounded slightly different. He paused and hit it again. Smiling he turned to Vivian and threw her into the lockers. She grabbed onto his arm as he pushed her, dragging him with her, only to realize that she never came in contact with the lockers. She looked around herself to find that she was no longer in the hallway, but a dimly lit hall lined with old torches.

She looked at Damien confused. He just laughed. "Well, at least you have fast reflexes. No one has ever dragged me in with them before. Come on, lockers this way." He was still chuckling to himself as he set off down the hall.

_What is with this school?_ She thought to herself as she set off following him. _So far I've gotten myself completely lost every time I turned a corner, I met someone who knows I'm a vampire and doesn't seem to care, plus I've met this incredibly hot guy who has an uncanny knack for guessing what I'm thinking and yet I can't seem to get a peg on personality wise. Ugh. _She just about missed the turn Damien took because she was so wrapped up in her own mind. Suddenly, Damien turned around, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her against the wall. She had a brief flashback of her last day with Chris. She raised her eyebrow and resisted her natural reflexes to kick his ass.

"I want to explain something to you before we go back in the hallway. Time works differently in here so we still have a few minutes." He started, staring her in the eye. She noticed that his flecks of blue had turned red, yet she met his look straight on and refused to be the one to back down and break eye contact. He studied her eyes for a minute, debating, before finally deciding to hell her. "You haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Figured what out?" she replied, shifting herself into a more comfortable position against the wall. "Figured out that you're acting weird again and that I'm currently pinned to a wall? Yes, yes I figured that much out for myself thanks."

"Sorry" he mumbled, backing up and releasing her. He had let Darien get control over him again. He walked over to the other side of the hallway and slid down the wall into a sitting position. "I act weird a lot. There's the exit if you want to leave."

She surprised him by walking over to stand beside him and slide down the wall into a sitting position as well. "It sounds like there's a story behind that statement and I'm willing to sit and listen, if you're willing to tell of course."

"_I told you she's different."_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Gang

"_I told you she's different."_

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Gang

Damien sighed. She was the only one who knew his story the entire way through. He didn't like to talk about it much, but with her he had felt comfortable. Like he could tell her anything and she would be there. Considering he had only know her for not even an hour, this was quite a feat. Although he was a natural leader and good at picking out people's true personalities, he had never trusted anyone enough to tell them the entire story.

He had come close, once, with Luke. The boy had gone through similar experiences, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to trust his enough to give him the entire story. He sighed. After finishing his story they talked for a bit and had still made it to Chemistry on time. They had agreed to sit beside each other in all their classes together.

"You know, you don't have to" he had told her when she mentioned it, "I'm sure you'll just want to sit with the Vampires once you meet them." He was sure he had looked crestfallen. She told him that, although it would be nice to hang out with other vampires, she got enough of that at home with her family and she was sure that even if she did hang out with them, they would become boring after a while.

They had walked together to class and grabbed seats beside each other. She was true to her word. Other than polite 'maybes' she denied all invites to exclusive vampire parties. She had even convinced him to meet her at her locker so they could hang out in the caf together. Upon hearing this he had excitedly starting telling her about his other friends, and promised to introduce her to them at lunch.

He was now sitting in Calculus reflecting on their last period together, and thinking about how to introduce her to his friends at lunch. _They're not always accepting. _He thought worriedly, _but maybe they'll trust my judgment and not be too harsh on her. Of course, they've never accepted anyone quickly. Then again, I haven't accepted anyone this quickly either._ He sighed and stared at his problems.

"_You know, I could talk to them for you."_ Said Darien.

"_How about you just do these math problems for me instead?"_ Damien said, getting frustrated at his inability to concentrate.

Darien sighed. _"Fine."_

The rest of the class passed in a slow blur for Damien. Darien had control of his eyes and arms so he was left to think in peace. He had finally convinced himself that if his friends didn't accept her at first, or tried to put her to a test, he would put a stop to it immediately when the bell rang. He forced himself back into control of his body and packed up his stuff. Leaving the room he jogged down hallway after hallway until he ended up outside Vivian's classroom. She had Music. He leaned against the door frame and looked in. She was just finishing packing up a large amount of what appeared to have been scattered sheet music when he arrived. He watched her as she packed up, completely unaware that he was watching her.

_Great, now I'll have to try and find my way through all these stupid hallways back to my locker to meet Damien. Ugh, I wish I had asked him to meet me here. It'll probably take me all lunch to find my way to that stupid locker!_

He smiled as he heard her thoughts, clear as day, from across the room. She hadn't seemed that interested in trying to learn how to block him from listening to her thoughts. He was glad, if he had to be honest with himself.

She started walking toward the door, still not having noticed him in the doorway. As she came closer he stepped in front of her and she walked right into him. Steadying her with his arms, she looked up. Surprised she had walked into something.

"Hi" he said, looking down at her. He still hadn't let go of her arms from where he had caught her from walking into him. _But she hasn't moved away either._ He thought excitedly.

"My knight in shining armour!" she exclaimed. She smirked and moved forward to claim a hug, "Now I won't spend the entire lunch trying to find my locker!"

He turned around and draped an arm over her shoulder, "Well my fair maiden, I shall see to it that you not only find your locker, but your way to the wonderful cafatorium as well!"

Vivian shrugged off his arm. It slid to her waist and she had a sudden flashback to Chris and flinched.

Damien was paying attention to her thoughts to make sure she wasn't getting uncomfortable with his arm on her shoulder when she shrugged it off. He watched as it slid to her waist and he was pulled into her flashback.

He gasped as he felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart. The flashback ended just as fast as it had started. Now he understood why she was a little standoffish with other guys around the school.

Vivian, still feeling the aftermath of the flashback, took no notice of Damien's gasp and came back to reality only when he took her bag from her. Slinging it over his shoulder, he led the way to their lockers. He didn't say another word until they ended up at the lockers. He spent the entire time thinking about what he had just learned about her.

Vivian spent the entire walk thinking about the flashback and hoping she hadn't offended Damien. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might have seen her flashback. Opening up her locker, she tossed in her bag, offered to her by Damien, and grabbed some cash out of her wallet for lunch. She had brought a lunch just in case, but didn't really feel like eating it after the flashback, but she was sure she'd be dying by end of the night if she didn't eat lunch. Shoving the money into the back pocket of her skirt, she closed her locker to find that Damien was leaning on the locker beside hers, watching her. She really felt bad for closing down on him like that. She was sure he would be very confused. One minute she was flirting with him, the next she had completely shut down. She offered him a weak smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting all your friends," she said, remembering back to when he had suggest she meet them today at lunch and how excited she had been.

He gave her one of his devilish smiles that she was starting to love, "and I'm sure that, by now, they've heard all about you and are looking forward to meeting you as well." She gave him a small smile. She knew from experience that small schools like this were notorious for rumor mills and, being new, she would be the hot topic for a while. She sighed, _Might as well give them something to talk about._ She thought to herself before tossing her hair over her shoulder, applying some new lip gloss and stalking off toward the cafeteria. Damien came up behind her and gently turned her around. She had walked in the complete opposite direction again. Laughing she linked arms with him as they walked into the cafeteria together.

Walking through the door, Vivian was in immediate awe of the mass amount of races all in one place. The cafeteria suddenly went silent. Vivian just rolled her eyes. She was used to this. _No matter what school I go to, it's always the same._ She thought to herself. What she didn't know however, was that this time it was because she was the only female vampire the school had seen for quite a few hundred years.

Damien stopped as they entered the cafeteria. He had expected staring and whispers, but nothing this big. _Ugh, can't these people just get a life?_ He thought to himself. He looked at Vivian. She seemed to be taking it okay, but he needed to get her out of the spotlight, and quickly. He sighed and, nudging Vivian slightly, took her over to the lunchroom lineup. They each grabbed a lunch tray and loaded it up respectively. As soon as they moved the talking had resumed, but people were still staring.

"Come on," Damien said, "We usually eat outside anyway". He led her toward a set of doors near the back of the cafeteria. She breathed a sigh of relief that there seemed to be no one else outside. Following Damien, she took a look at her surroundings. They weren't that far from school, but there was so much open space. The night was warm as they trekked toward a lone tree, apart from its brothers in the forest. As they got closer she noticed a few people already there. One was sitting on a low-hanging branch, another was leaning against the truck and a third was floating cross legged about a foot from the ground. As they drew close, Damien introduced them. The one sitting on the branch was Jorden. He had long black hair that hung in his eyes and went down to the base of his neck. As she got closer she noticed that he had fluorescent green eyes. Damien whispered to her that Jorden was a werewolf before moving on to introduce Luke. Luke sat sitting with his back up against the tree. Vivian could tell he was tall, even though he was sitting down. He had longish dirty blond hair and pale ice blue eyes. Damien explained that Luke was in the same position as him, and his Demon's name was Blake. The last one to be introduced was Allen. He stood up and greeted her kindly. He was a tall brunette with dark green eyes. Damien explained that he was a ghost.

_Huh. Pretty solid handshake for a ghost._ Vivian thought to herself, which earned her a chuckle from Damien. "Hey guys, wheres Kevin?" Damien pointedly looked up into the tree, "I thought he'd be the first one out here introducing himself and hitting on Vivian." She gasped as an arm encircled her waist and pulled her back away from the group. "Hey Gorgeous, what creature was smart enough to bite you?" she felt some sharp teeth gently graze the spot between her shoulder and neck. Reacting, she grabbed his head and, bending her knees, flipped him over her shoulder hard enough to send him flying into the tree's trunk. She hit the trunk facing her, upside-down. Sliding down he started laughing "You sure know how to pick the ones with spunk" he told Damien. She looked over noticing Damien's blush before he quickly turned away.

Once Kevin righted himself, they all spread out under the tree to eat. Vivian immediately felt welcomed and, other than the incident with Kevin, her transition into the group went smoothly. She felt proud of herself. At her first few schools she had tried to make friends, but many girls turned on her and as she got older she had given up even trying. Yet, here she was on her first day at a new school surrounded by friends. _Maybe we'll get to stay here forever and I'll never have to leave friends behind again._ She thought to herself happily. _Maybe, just maybe..._

k, for my one reviewer! thnx alot guys! . :P


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Turn

_Maybe, just maybe..._

Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Turn

It was starting to move into morning. Vivian dug out her schedule to see when she had to get back to class. Upon checking her cell she realized that not even half of lunch was gone. She was glad, Smiling to herself she thought, _this is probably the first time in forever that I'm not wishing for lunch to finish quicker. _

Damien, upon hearing this felt himself pick up. _"See? She's enjoying herself."_ He told Darien, _"Told you she was different!"_

Darien just scoffed, _"and how long do you expect this to last, in fact here comes Mr. Asshole-Vampire-#1 himself to break up this little starting friendship."_

"_Ha! So you admit were becoming close!"_ Damien said triumphantly

"_Well you spilled out your entire sob story, what female wouldn't fall for it? I always said you should use it more often."_

Damien sighed, _"it is __not__ a sob story, it's the truth. You were there after all. Besides, you're the one who's been all like 'don't spill my secrets' all these years."_ He mocked Darien's voice, exaggerating it a bit. _"Either way, the asshole wouldn't dare come over here. Not with all of us here protecting her."_

"_I wouldn't be too sure of that. He's definitely headed over here."_

Damien sighed. Darien was right, the asshole (as they liked to call him) was indeed headed over to their group. He made quick eye contact with all the guys and looked back over to where he was approaching from. They all looked over. Seeing that he wasn't backing down, they shifted positions. Most of them just sat up, or shifted their position to react faster should anything happen. Damien slid closer to Vivian and made a point of engaging her in a conversation, watching the asshole approach over her shoulder. He walked right up to Vivian and, ignoring the odd growl and glare, cleared his throat.

"Hello Vivian," he started, "my name is Demetri. Would you grace me with your presence on a walk?" He held out a hand to help her up.

_Well, its oddly formal, but I guess it can't hurt to go on a walk with him..._ Vivian chewed on her lip. Feeling awkward from the looks she was getting from both Demetri and the group she finally decided to accept. Ignoring his hand she stood up. "Well _Demetri_" She used his name carefully, "I guess a walk would be, nice." She looked at Damien and, seeing his crestfallen look, squeezed his shoulder gently before turning to walk towards the forest with Demetri. She started to mentally catalog him as they walked. _Tall, shorter dark hair, deep brown eyes, extremely proper way of speaking... He must either be really old or be from an old family. Judging by his looks he wasn't that old. He must be from an extremely old family line then._

Damien, having let Darien keep an eye on their body, was trailing Vivian's thoughts. He'd already assigned Kevin and Jorden to trailing them, _but better safe then sorry_. He thought to himself, still trailing Vivian's inner thoughts. He'd found just recently that if he concentrated enough, and left his body in a safe area and position, he could get a lock on a specific persons thoughts and trail them. He'd extended as far as another country before getting reaching too far and passing out.

Damien wound his way around the thoughts of others, following Vivian's through her walk with _Demetri._ He said the name with scorn. The one who always got what he wanted. The one who had his eyes set on Vivian. He felt his concentration slipping and quickly returned to the task at hand. Watching over Vivian.

"_You know, you are far to protective and passionate about this girl"._ He heard Darien's voice. Keeping his concentration on Vivian's bubble of thoughts ahead of him, he clenched his teeth.

"_I am NOT too overprotective. I'm just watching out for her. Besides, shouldn't you be watching OUR body?"_ he stressed the 'our' part. He knew it bothered Darien that he was forced to share a body and delighted in bothering him about it whenever he had reason to. He felt Darien's presence leave and turned his attention back to following Vivian.

"So what family are you from?" Demetri asked politely.

"House of Harker, yourself?" she watched him closely, watching for tell-tale signs of lying.

After a pause, he replied "House of Dracula." She detected no signs of lying, just embarrassment. She grabbed a seat on a log by the side of the pathway they were on.

Demetri stood there in shock for a minute before walking over to stand in front of her, "you are not going to run off?" he said in surprise, "that's usually the first reaction people have when they hear my House name."

She scoffed, "why would I run from you just because of your House name? Mine is just as old as yours, minus the reputation of course," she patted a spot on the log beside her. After a minute of consideration he sat down.

"You forget, according to the historical texts, my House founder killed yours." She explained, "of course, there was a lot of debate about that, considering my ancestor was supposedly human at the time. Though, it's not been exactly been easy to fix the reputation of Vampire Slayer."

Demetri sighed, now he knew where he remembered her name from. _At least she's still a pure-blood, and she has a notable House line._ He told himself, _Father would rather that than a half blood, or even a turned._ _Especially a turned. _He moved closer to Vivian, who shifted in her seat. Demetri just looked at Vivian and studied her face. She was beautiful, even in vampire standards. Demetri moved a piece of hair that was covering her face. As he made contact with her skin, he tried to plunge into her memories.

Vivian felt a familiar, yet unique tug at the edges of her mind, She felt it go for her memories and immediately put up the blocks she used with Michael.

Demetri moved to cup her cheek and she forced herself to concentrate. She watched as his face went from a sincere concentrated look, to one of confusion, but only for a brief moment. He quickly regained his composure and smiled at her. Thinking about a way to break her concentration, he leaned forward. She leaned slightly back.

Damien, at seeing this in Vivian's mind, quickly extracted himself back into his own body. Announcing his findings, Darien went to inform Blake and they were all on the move. Splitting up when they entered the forest, they spread out creating a circle around the two.

Meanwhile, Vivian heard a rustle in the bushes across the clearing from their log. She immediately reacted. Leaping half the distance of the clearing, she set herself in defense mode. Demetri admired her reflexes, preferring to slowly stand and back up against her, watching the other side of the clearing.

The rustling came to Demetri's side of the clearing, and a head popped out from the bushes. Sighing, Demetri relaxed his stance. "Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

The red-haired boy looked hurt at being talked down to. Beckoning Demetri over, he disappeared into the bushes again.

_How many guys are at this school?_ Vivian thought to herself, watching Demetri disappear into the bushes with a quick apology, _and how many are this abnormal?_

Sighing, she relaxed her stance just as the group burst from the bushes and trees surrounding the clearing. Darien race forward and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"My name?" she repeated, confused. "What are you on? You already know my name!"

He shook her and growled, "I asked your name!"

Vivian got misty-eyed. She could not believe that he was this aggressive to someone he had just befriended. "Vivian," she whispered. She then got angry at herself for letting someone affect her like this.

Darien took in a deep breath, then sighed in relief. Demetri had not affected her memories. He smiled at her, then realized that he was still tightly gripping her arm and was starting to leaving a hand print on her arm. Darien let go and watched as the mark faded. He realized that it would probably bruise later.

Vivian looked around at the others and watched as they slowly relaxed and turned back to humans. She then realized that this must be Darien and not Damien. _It explains why he was so rough with me. _She then heard a thump, a gasp, and movement behind her. Luke had fallen to the ground, unconscious. A second later, Damien followed.

Vivian's reflexes kicked in and she caught him before his head hit the ground. Kneeling down, she saw that he was still breathing. Running over to Luke, she checked his breathing as well. No one seemed to have checked, but he was not breathing. Fearing using her magic on a half-human, half-demon, she started trying to get him breathing again using a human method she learned in school.

After trying the human method for awhile and it not working, she tried to heal him her way. Concentrating, she placed one hand on his head and the other over his heart. After a few minutes, he started breathing, barely. She continued on, starting to get dizzy. She kept going. Just as Luke opened his eyes, Vivian's closed hers and she passed out, falling to the ground on Luke, her head landing on his chest.

Meanwhile, Damien regained consciousness. Leaning to the side, he puked up his lunch. _I hate the side effects._ He thought to himself as he wiped his mouth. He looked towards the rest of the group, seeking out Luke. He knew his side effects were worse then his own. As he looked over, he saw Luke with Vivian on top of him. Feeling jealousy rear its ugly head, he pushed himself to his feet and, wobbly, ran over. "What the hell happened to her?"

"She helped him. Luke stopped breathing. At first she did some kind of human-thingy with the mouths together. It kind of looked like they were making out, but that's not the point." Kevin said, trailing off with the look Damien was giving him. "But then she put her hands on his head and chest and then he started breathing again, and then this..." he gestured to the two of them. Approaching, Damien carefully turned Vivian over, careful to make sure that her hands stayed where they were. He knew little of Vampire magic, but he knew for healing, contact must be maintained. By separating them, one could stop breathing again. He explained to the rest of the group what was happening before ordering that someone inform the principal while the rest guard their bodies.

He shut his mind from everything happening around him, and plunged into the world of minds.

The first thing he found was pain, so much pain.

He sent Darien to look for Blake while he searched for Vivian. For one untrained to such situations, returning to the body could become difficult. He already knew where Luke was, he wasn't hard to find with the pain he was experiencing.

Damien ended up finding Luke instead, in one of his memories. It was the happiest memory he had, though Damien was not quite sure if it was real. Luke was sitting at the edge of a lake, a girl beside him. His arm was around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Damien let him have privacy, but continued to watched. He knew that they would kiss, then they would jump into the lake. Before Luke jumped, Damien would grab him.

Kevin came over quietly. He looked down at Luke and Vivian. He then turned to Damien and whispered in his ear, "I can separate them if you want me to. You know as well as I do that if you separate them wrong they can both die. Once you have Luke, get Darien to tell Blake that he is safe. Then move Vivian out of Luke's mind. After that, I can separate them. Luke's body will be mindless until we fix it. Then you can encourage him back."

Damien heard Kevin's message, though faintly. He took Luke from his own mind, leaving him with both Darien and Blake, before going to hunt for Vivian.

Eventually he found her. She had done an amazing job of clearing the minor pains from Luke, but was having difficulty dealing with the main one on her own. When he tried to coax her away, she was adamant about staying. Realizing that she wasn't leaving, he contacted Darien to tell Kevin about the change in plans. Together, they pulled the pain into themselves, until the flash of bright light.

* * *

Hey guys!! I'm doing my notes at the end of my chapters, and it took a while t finish this one up, SORRY!!

anyways, will update as soon as i finish up next chapter if i get reviews!

-HWG


End file.
